Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message servicing, and more particularly, to a method and a portable device supporting the same, which is capable of supporting message service and adjusting a message write window according to the application program which is being activated.
Description of the Related Art
Portable devices are widely used in everyday applications based on their small size and portability. Such a conventional portable device can have a MP3 function, corresponding to a file playing function, or can have a digital camera function, corresponding to and image collection function. Moreover, the conventional portable device, may support one or more functions that can perform a mobile game or an arcade game or the like. Among the functions of the conventional portable device, the message service function is one of the most general and widely used services.
The message service function is a function for writing a message by inputting a character (alphanumeric, symbol, numeric, etc.) by making use of a keypad included within in the portable device (or vocal inputs), and transmitting the written message to other portable devices.
However, the conventional message service function is inconvenient in the usage of the service although it is frequently used. That is, when user uses the message service function, the user must perform the process of selecting the message service function from a menu, activating the message write window, writing a message in the activated message write window, and then, transmitting the written message to one or more portable devices. As would be appreciated, the process described above must be repetitively performed whenever a new message is to be transmitted when the message service is used.
Accordingly, it is difficult to provide the portable device user with a fast message service while reducing the inconvenience due to the process reiteration.